Admiring the Stars
by crazy-city-child
Summary: Harry and Ginny take a moment to admire the stars. Stories better then the summery, oneshot HarryGinny with a little RonHermione


**Just a fluffly litte Harry/Ginny Oneshot I wrote to pass the time while waiting for Deathly Hallows. Set at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. Hope you like it.**

**I put this up yesterday but I didn't realise that it had actually stuffed up at the end, I've fixed it so yeah sorry about that.**

* * *

Admiring the Stars. 

Harry watched quietly as the many couples waltz around the dance floor. Harry wasn't in the mood to dance. He hadn't been in the mood to dance since the Yule Ball in his fourth year, so he was quiet happy to just sit there playing with his shirt sleave while other happier people enjoyed the reception.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying Bill and Fleur's wedding except Harry. It wasn't that the wedding was bad or anything Harry just had a lot on his mind, more then a normal 17 year old should have to think about.

"Um…Harry?"

He turned to look at his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ever since Harry had arrived at the Burrow two days ago he couldn't help noticing how close they'd become.

"Do you mind if Ron and I go have a dance?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Said Harry.

"Thanks mate." Ron said smiling as he and Hermione headed for the dance floor.

Harry sighed and tried desperately to keep his mind away from a subject that had been bothering him for weeks, Ginny. Harry couldn't seem to get her face out of his head no matter how hard he tried. What made things worse was they'd barely spoken to each other since he'd arrived. Harry knew he deserved the pain he was feeling right now, he shouldn't have put her through all that. Only Mrs. Weasley's voice was able to bring Harry back to reality.

"Ginny!" She called out. "Ginny where are you?"

Harry approached Mrs. Weasley, something didn't seem right.

"Mrs. Weasley, is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh Harry, I can't seem to find Ginny anywhere. She's managed to disappear again." Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"Again?" Harry asked curiously. She'd gone missing more then once?

"Yes, she's been disappearing on me ever since she came back from Hogwarts. I think something's been bothering her." Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry was quite surprised, apparently Ginny had forgotten to tell her parents about everything that had happened between them.

"Do you want me to try and find her for you?" Harry offered.

"Oh thank you, dear, that would be wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said thankfully.

Harry headed out of the large tent that had been set up in the Weasley's back garden and started to walk around the garden. Harry was glad to be out of there, being around all those happy people just made him feel worse about everything that had happened. He headed towards the small orchard where he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had practised Quidditch last summer. He had a feeling that a certain red headed girl may be hiding up there.

When Harry reached the orchard he found no one there. He frowned, Harry thought of all the places she could've been hiding this would be it. Maybe he didn't know Ginny that well after all. Harry suddenly felt his anger rage and he kicked a nearby tree as hard as he could. Harry sat next to the tree and buried his face in his hands, what was he doing? Everything went quiet then he heard it a soft voice sing a slow sweet song. Harry knew that voice. He sprung to his feet and headed in the direction of the singing.

Harry found her in a clearing about 50 meters away. Her long light gold dress seemed to shimmer and dance in the light breeze, her long red hair had been pulled up into a delicate bun, her eyes seemed to sparkle in the pale moonlight. Harry could only stand there and watch her; she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his entire life. After a few moments she stopped singing and smiled.

"Hello Harry." She said quietly.

Harry swallowed hard; she knew he was there. He walked forward so he was now standing only a meter away from her. She turned round and smiled sweetly at him.

"I was just admiring how lovely the stars are tonight." Ginny told him. "But I doubt you're here to look at the stars." She added.

"Well…um…"

"Mum sent you to drag me back to the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"She…didn't exactly ask…" Harry mumbled.

Ginny smiled, turned back round and looked up at the stars again. "They really are beautiful tonight."

Harry looked up at the stars as well, she was right they really were beautiful. The nights hadn't been this clear for months. "Wow." He murmured, Harry heard Ginny giggle slightly.

"You see that star?" Ginny said pointing a rather bright little star in the sky. "When I was five my Grandmother used to bring me out here and tell me stories about the stars. She told me that star there was my star and whatever wish I made on it would come true. She also warned me that I'd only get one wish so it had to be a very powerful wish, I wish that would stay with me for the rest of my life. I spent days trying to think of what to wish for, and when my grandmother finally came to visit again I told her I knew exactly what to wish for. So she brought me out her again and I wished as hard as I could on that little star, I hoped with all my hear that that wish would come true."

"Did it come true?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it did, about six years ago." Ginny answered.

"What did you wish for?" For some reason Harry really wanted to know.

"I wished with all my heart that one day I would get just one glimpse of the famous Harry Potter." Ginny told him, she turned round to face him again. "But it seems I got more then just one glimpse." She looked down at the ground and sighed.

Harry started to feel horrible again, but then he got an idea.

"Do…do you reckon there's a star up there for me?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Offcourse there is."

Ginny looked at him carefully then looked up at the stars again. After a few moments she pointed to a large bright star and said: "That's your star."

Harry looked at it for a moment. "You sure."

"Yes, I'm sure it's yours. Now make a wish." Ginny giggled slightly.

"Right now?"

"I don't think you'll get another chance to." Said Ginny.

"Ok…what should I wish for?" Harry asked.

"Whatever your heart tells you." Ginny answered simply.

"Ok," Harry looked at her; he knew exactly what to wish for. Harry closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "I wished-"

"Don't say what you wished for or it wont come true." Ginny told him firmly.

"Oh, right." Harry said sheepishly.

"Come on," Ginny said taking his hand. "They're probably wondering where we are."

Once they were back at the wedding Ginny had to go stand next to Fleur as she and Bill cut the wedding cake. Harry found Ron and Hermione and watched with them. When everyone's eyes were on the newly weds Harry only had eyes for the eldest brides maid. Ginny smiled at him and waved slightly, Harry waved back and for the first time in weeks Harry actually smiled. He knew now for a fact that he loved Ginny and would never stop loving her. Harry would never forget the wish he'd made either.

_I wish that no matter what happenes in the end we'll always be together..._

* * *

**What can I say? I'm a Harry/Ginny shipper all the way! Anyway hope you liked it.**


End file.
